There are two types of vehicle body structures, that is, a monocoque structure and a frame structure. The monocoque structure imparts a structural strength by a plate material. The frame structure imparts a structural strength by a frame as a combination of beams. A motor vehicle of the frame structure has two beams extending in a longitudinal direction, as main members that impart a structural strength. The beams are referred to as side members or side frames. The two side members are main members of the frame. The two side frames are coupled to each other by an auxiliary beam extending in a vehicle width direction.
Main components of a drive train are arranged between the two side members in a front compartment, because a space between the two side members is suited to protect devices from an impact. A motor vehicle with an engine arranged between two side members is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-029057 (JP 2005-029057 A). Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-175301 (JP 2004-175301 A) discloses an electric vehicle with the arrangement of an inverter improved. In the electric vehicle, a battery and the inverter, which converts a direct-current electric power of the battery into an alternating-current electric power to supply this alternating-current electric power to a motor, are arranged between two side members. Incidentally, in addition, the following art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-262894 (JP 2005-262894 A) as an art of protecting an inverter from an impact of a collision. According to the art, the inverter is fixed to a frame member by a clasp referred to as a bracket. A power cable is fixed to the bracket. The power cable is a cable that connects the inverter and the motor to each other, and is a component that is to be protected from an impact due to the flow of a large current therethrough. Upon receiving an impact, the bracket is also deformed as the frame member is deformed. For this reason, the amount of relative displacement of the inverter and the bracket is small. Therefore, the possibility of rupture of the power cable can be reduced.